


Just Wanna Have Fun

by threewalls



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Demisexual Character, Dirty Talk, Genderqueer Character, Other, Painplay, bites/bruises, nippleplay, rubbing/grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever feel like you want to be... pretty?"</p><p>"Mm?" Flynn doesn't say anything else, doesn't move besides his hand still slowly stroking over Yuri's stomach, too firm to tickle, too high to be a tease. There's light coming from under the door, but enough for shapes, not detail. Even if Yuri turned around, he wouldn't be able to see Flynn's face. He's not sure if that's worse or better.</p><p>"Or girly?" Yuri adds, because pretty's just a step that direction. It's not the word he keeps coming back to. It's not the word that fits; Yuri's tried plenty of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-game setting, Yuri and Flynn before they were knights (ie teenagers).

This should be a good night.

They've run messages all over town for Freda all afternoon. She paid them in soup and pieces of bread they ate in the Comet's kitchen. She even gave them an apple each for after (she probably meant dessert, but they'll keep for lunch tomorrow). It had started raining just when they were leaving, and she had bundled them upstairs and told them to find space amongst the crates in the attic storeroom. They don't have a bed, but they have blankets-- though the floor's pretty hard behind Yuri's back. They have permission to sleep here, and privacy, and each other.

Flynn pulls back, leaning up on his elbows. "D'you want something different?"

Yuri starts to rub his foot on Flynn's, stops because he knows he can distract Flynn, but that's not the problem. Yuri hates when there's something he's not telling Flynn.

"Ok," Flynn says. "Let me know if you, you know...?"

Flynn rolls off Yuri onto his back, finding his folded shirt to put under his head. Yuri doesn't stop him, just sort of nods in case Flynn can see that, because, yeah, hands loose on Flynn's back and his mouth just open, he wasn't really getting into it. Yes, he wants something different; no, he doesn't know what he wants. It's not fair that it's so confusing.

"How do you...?" Flynn asks.

Yuri curls onto his side, away from Flynn, breathes out when Flynn cuddles up behind him. It's ... nice, familiar, and in some frustrating way closer to what Yuri's looking for. The really stupid thing is that Yuri's still horny, and he knows he's not going to sleep easy like this. He could jerk off. Flynn would hold him through it. Flynn's arm is on Yuri's waist; he'd probably stroke Yuri off if Yuri just asked. But since it's a night when Flynn's up for more than just that (why sleeping like this doesn't worry Flynn, Yuri does not know), it's just stupid to lie here. Fuck, it's Flynn. Flynn likes talking everything out.

"Do you ever feel like you want to be... pretty?"

"Mm?" Flynn doesn't say anything else, doesn't move besides his hand still slowly stroking over Yuri's stomach, too firm to tickle, too high to be a tease. There's light coming from under the door, but enough for shapes, not detail. Even if Yuri turned around, he wouldn't be able to see Flynn's face. He's not sure if that's worse or better.

"Or girly?" Yuri adds, because pretty's just a step that direction. It's not the word he keeps coming back to. It's not the word that fits; Yuri's tried plenty of others.

"Is this about that guy yelling at you to cut your hair? So people won't think you're a girl?"

"What if I like people thinking I'm a girl, Flynn? Sometimes."

Yuri yanks his shoulder away from Flynn, sits up before he's even finished talking. Out of the blankets, it's cold without a shirt, but that's just fine. Yuri crosses his arms over his chest.

"Is that what you wanted?" Flynn says. "Before?"

"Not right now. Or-- I don't know. Maybe I do. It's-- I'm still working this out. Sometimes, I feel like a girl and it'd be great if someone else thought so, too."

Not that guy in the inn, who just wanted Yuri to be a girl because he thought that'd mean he could feel Yuri up without getting an elbow to the face. And maybe not Freda, because Yuri liked bunking down with Flynn without getting a lecture, which would be stupid, because Flynn was Flynn. He could actually sleep next to Flynn, which was saying something.

But would it kill Flynn to say what he was thinking?

Yuri's just about to say he's taking his shirt and going to go stake out somewhere else, when Flynn sits up. He leans over just enough to drape blanket over Yuri's legs, but when he straightens, he's still closer than before. Yuri can only see Flynn when he moves, or, when he stops moving, guess where Flynn is because over there, it's warm.

Finally, Flynn says: "When you're a girl, if you don't want me touching you, that's ok."

Yuri groans aloud.

"Trust me, Flynn, that is so far from being my problem right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So you going to tell me if you still want--"

Flynn touches the side of Yuri's face, brushes strands of hair back over Yuri's ear. It's the only place they're touching, but Yuri can feel his head turning to follow Flynn's hand. Yuri's ear feels hot, and his stomach turns over, but in a good way.

"You saw someone do that," Yuri says.

"Yeah." They're back to whispers, and Yuri can feel Flynn's breath when he exhales. Yuri leans back, so that they're touching, skin to skin, and relaxes more when he feels Flynn's face against the back of his neck.

"I thought you didn't like girls like that. Who've you been watching?"

Flynn sighs. He takes these questions so seriously. "It's not like that. I watch a lot of people, to see if I-- you know. You're the only boy I like like this, so I guess it makes sense that..."

"No girls except me, too?" Yuri asks.

"Seems like. But you're the only one I've wanted to do it with. I mean, I hadn't really thought of you like that, but it makes sense--" Flynn says, which just makes Yuri want to kiss him, "and then suddenly some things seem more interesting."

Flynn's pretty much settled behind Yuri now, his arms loose around Yuri's sides. He keeps picking them up and almost doing something before going back to petting Yuri's knees.

"More interesting, huh? Got some more ideas?" Yuri asks.

"Tell me how this feels, ok, Yuri?"

Flynn's hands start on Yuri's hips, just above where his pants start, and slide slowly up, curving over his ribs, moving high on Yuri's chest. Palms flat but angled close, Flynn strokes Yuri's chest, rubbing in slow circles. It's nice, relaxing rather than hot, at least until Yuri feels his nipples start to tighten in a way that goes straight to his-- oh, wow. He's not used to his chest feeling this sensitive.

"Ok, that's different."

Flynn stops.

"No, it's-- I like it."

"Touching your-- your breasts?"

Yuri's eyes shut sharp. His breasts. That sounds good. Maybe this is the point he's supposed to worry that they're not that big or something, but not with Flynn's arms around him, Flynn's hands cupping his breasts, his thumbs stroking Yuri's nipples with steady, slow pressure.

"Mm." Yuri sways, lets his body arch into Flynn's touch. He's normally into things going faster, but different like this sure isn't bad.

Flynn kisses Yuri's shoulder, finishing with the press of teeth. "Do you still like things that hurt a little?"

"Not just a little-- ah!" Yuri says, Flynn pinching Yuri's nipple, twisting it between his fingers. "Yeah, that's-- fuck, Flynn. That's--"

"Good?"

"Oh, yeah. Do it more. Harder." Yuri's rubbing back against Flynn, running his hands over Flynn's pants. Harder is better. Both is better, and--

Yuri turns in Flynn's arms; Flynn stops, starts to pull back. "No, no, you're good," Yuri says, turning so that he's facing Flynn, kissing Flynn because that's easier than explaining, leaning with his weight to push them both back down, and then Flynn's got the picture and they're sorting out the blanket, sorting out tangled limbs. Yuri's mostly on top, a leg over and between Flynn's.

"Like this..."

"Ok."

Yuri pushes his hair out of his face, feeling Flynn watching him, so close and ready in the dark. Yuri touches his chest, and has to grin, the way his nipples ache. Yuri kisses Flynn, wet and deep and hard, and pushes Flynn's head down.

"Bite me," Yuri says, and then, "that's it, that's it, hard-- oh, fuck, Flynn-- yeah." Flynn's teeth hurt so good, wet mouth burning, sucking, biting. Yuri's hand in Flynn's hair, Flynn's hand on his ribs, Flynn groping Yuri's arse-- Yuri grinding hard against Flynn, like Yuri was hot and wet inside, like he could be this turned on by Flynn's teeth on his nipples. Yuri can hear himself, harsh whispers into Flynn's hair, hard, hurt me, so good, the words repeating and blurring. Yuri feels hot all over, everything sharp with bright edges, and he's shaking, shaking and he can't stop, doesn't want to stop, riding Flynn until it hits, hits Yuri hard, like lightning. Then he's just gone, loose and heavy and like he wants to nuzzle Flynn for weeks.

Flynn's face tastes of sweat, his mouth salty-sweet.

"Was it-- was it good?" Flynn asks.

"Mm-- oh, yeah." Yuri grins his kisses. "Great idea."

Rubbing up against Flynn makes Yuri shiver. He's probably bruised. Flynn's gotten good at leaving bruises for later. Yuri's never had bruised nipples before. His shirt's kind of rough. Tomorrow's going to be awesome.

"What about you, Flynn? You want anything?"

"Yeah." Flynn starts pulling at the ties on his pants; Yuri rolls off Flynn, to give him some space. "Talk to me?"

"About what?" Yuri almost purrs, which is just teasing, but that's more fun. He curls along Flynn's side, where it's warm, and he can whisper in Flynn's ear. "How good you are at getting me off? The way you get me so hot I just have to get on top of you and rub off?"

"Yeah-- please, Yuri." Flynn's already breathing hard.

"I can still feel your teeth on me. I hope you're ready for another round tomorrow, because I'm going to be feeling this all day, my tits rubbing on my shirt, going to be aching for it by dinner. You're so good to me, Flynn. Best boyfriend ever," Yuri says, and that's when Flynn comes.

And because it's Flynn, afterglow lasts about a minute. "I guess we should clean up now."

"Well, as long as I don't have to move."

Flynn's hanky is cleaner, he decides, and they pass that back and forth before reaching around in the dark for where the blanket's got to.

It's good, lying here with Yuri's head on Flynn's shoulder and Flynn's hand making slow passes down Yuri's back. Yuri cuddles closer, feels Flynn kiss his hair. Yeah, it's kind of girly, but that feels really good right now.

\---

MC  
28/7/10

**Author's Note:**

> NB. This version of Flynn is asexual/demisexual; this version of Yuri is genderqueer.


End file.
